Electrical cable connections in high vibration and flexing environments are subject to failure far more often than connections in less hostile environments. Further, such connections, where the cable lies at a relatively sharp angle at some point along its length, are subject to even greater rates of failure.
An example of such a hostile environment is the supply of current to the deicers on the tail rotor of certain helicopters. An example of an existing structure is illustrated in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings. The current to the deicers is carried on a cable 2 from the main body of the helicopter 4 to a slip ring 6 mounted on the tail rotor. Supply to the slip ring is via the usual brush structure 10.
It is noted that a sharp bend 8 is provided in the cable 2 to absorb some of the vibration by permitting flexure of the cable. As indicated above such a construction greatly reduces the life of the cable requiring frequency inspection and replacement.